Daniel Hamburg
|place of birth=St. Louis, Missouri, USA |religion= Adi Da |spouse= Carrie -stage name: Marietta Klenofsky (pianist) }} Daniel (Dan) Hamburg (born October 6 1948) is an American politician and a former Democratic Party Congressman from California. He was active in both the Democratic Party and Green Party. Early life Hamburg was born in St. Louis, Missouri. He attended Stanford University and graduated in 1971. He then lived in Ukiah, California, where he founded an alternative school and served on the city planning commission from 1976 to 1981. He also founded a cultural study program in China and served on the board of supervisors of Mendocino County, California, from 1981 to 1985. Political career Hamburg was elected to the 1st Congressional District of California in 1992, beating incumbent Frank Riggs. While in Congress he was named one of People magazine's "sexiest people on the Hill" and as one of People's "50 Most Beautiful People" in 1993. In 1994, a national backlash against Democrats helped Riggs to defeat Hamburg in a rematch. Hamburg became a member of the Green Party; in 1998 he ran for California governor as a Green. Hamburg was the first Green Party of California candidate for Governor ever, and finished third of seven candidates with 104,117 votes for 1.3% of the total vote.http://vote98.sos.ca.gov/Returns/gov/00.htm During the 2000 presidential election Hamburg backed Green presidential candidate Ralph Nader. Advocacy Hamburg became executive director of Voice of the Environmenthttp://voiceoftheenvironment.org, and on December 8, 2004, was arrested along with his wife Carrie for trying to deliver a letter to Ohio Secretary of State Ken Blackwell concerning alleged voter fraud in Ohio in the 2004 U.S. presidential election. http://www1.pressdemocrat.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20041210/NEWS/412100339/1033/NEWS01 Hamburg was arrested outside of a Wal-Mart store in Ukiah, California in 2000 while protesting for the legalization of marijuana.Former Congressmen Arrested By Wal-Mart Manager MarijuanaNews.com Hamburg has endorsed the religious teachings of Adi Da. 9/11 On February 22, 2008, during an interview on the Alex Jones Show, Daniel Hamburg said that he believes that the 9/11 terrorists had help from inside the US Government.Ex-Congressman: U.S. Government Created Al-Qaeda, Involved In 9/11 Electoral history }: Results 1992–1994 !|Year ! !|Democrat !|Votes !|Pct ! !|Republican !|Votes !|Pct ! !|3rd Party !|Party !|Votes !|Pct ! !|3rd Party !|Party !|Votes !|Pct ! |- |1992 | | | | align="right" |119,676 | |48% | | | | align="right" |113,266 | |45% | | |Phil Baldwin | |Peace and Freedom | align="right" |10,764 | align="right" |4% | | |Matthew L. Howard | |Libertarian | align="right" |7,500 | align="right" |3% | |- |1994 | | |Dan Hamburg | align="right" |93,717 | |47% | | | | align="right" |106,870 | |53% | |'*' | | | | | | | | | | *Write-in and minor candidate notes: In 1994, write-ins received 86 votes. References External links *Green Party *Green Party of California Category:1948 births Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:Living people Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from California Category:People from Mendocino County, California Category:American environmentalists Category:American activists